The present invention relates to a screw holder of the kind that holds screws whilst being driven by power drive means.
A variety of such holders are well known. One such device forms an integral tool with an electric motor and handgrip, and utilises a barrel with an inclined shaft for the insertion of a screw into the barrel. The barrel is axially movable relative to the screwdriver being driven by the motor. This axial movement drives the screw down the barrel to two transverse sliding grips, which initially hold the screw steady while it is driven and then move apart under force of the screwdriver head, to allow the screw to be driven finally out of the device.
It is considered that the existing screw holding devices are unnecessarily complicated, having numerous parts and being difficult to open per servicing, or to clear if a screw has become jammed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a screw holder device.